


where our tides meet

by punknpie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lighthouses, M/M, Ocean, Poetry, fisherman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknpie/pseuds/punknpie
Summary: I decided to write a few (very) short poems inspired byWe Dream Of Storms,by Adenophora. I absolutely adore that work, and I wholeheartedly reccomend it.My updates might be inconsistent.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Abluvion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we dream of storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532844) by [adenophora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenophora/pseuds/adenophora). 



> I dream of oceans;  
>  their intangible depths inescapable,  
>  their wild currents  
>  sweeping me under the rug.  
>  I dream of you every night;  
>  tempestuous as always,  
>  I sink below the surface's tug.  
>  Deep blues block the light  
>  of the sun;  
>  your waves claim me and  
>  I'm undone.  
>  I would drown daily if  
>  you were there;  
>  in the eye of the storm  
>  is where it all begins.  
>  Your relentless waves  
>  follow me everywhere,  
>  and I balter in our sins.


	2. Brontide

> Before you washed up  
>  on my shore,  
>  I was content to be alone.  
>  But I forgot  
>  my life before  
>  as soon as you were shown.  
>  You could drag me to  
>  the shallow waters  
>  or drown me in your wrath;  
>  I'd let you hold me  
>  against the current  
>  or leave me in your path.
> 
> You didn't speak like a sailor  
>  when you arrived;  
>  what were you before?  
>  What life did you live,  
>  how much did you see,  
>  before knocking on my door?  
>  Though your past unknown  
>  and your story untrue,  
>  through instinct alone  
>  I was sure I knew you.  
>  You looked like me  
>  after tragedy,  
>  you looked like the sea,  
>  and you looked blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling so inspired that I updated _two days in a row._  
>  I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to comment, I'd appreciate it! I love hearing all my readers' feedback.


End file.
